Fandoms Do Come True
by MikachiTarochi
Summary: America discovers the hidden UsUk fandom when in the weird part of youtube. How does Britain feel about it? UsUk, oneshot, re-typed better? smut/yaoi By Mikachi


**Mikachi: Pffft had another idea. It was another had-to-write just like most of them. If they aren't then I don't post them lol. :D randomly thought up in history again! Just like most of my stories…maybe I day dream too much in history… oh well! ^u^**

**Mikachi edit: When they did the image book cover thing on fanfic, i went on google images and was surprised to find a pic of usuk that almost totally fits the descript of the one in the story! OMG that made me so excited! i got all happy and started laughing ^w^ so i used it for the cover~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or YouTube (Uh, Durrr)**

~Chapter 1~

America was currently sprawled across his couch, laptop on his legs, and a burger in his left hand. He took a large bite and swallowed without chewing, then selected a new video to watch on YouTube. Humming along to a Japanese song that he didn't understand, he started to look through the suggestions bar.

"Not about me…Not about me…Hey, there's me!" America happily clicked the video and waited impatiently for it to load.

A weird techno song started playing in the background, and a few pictures flashed across the screen. America raised his eyebrow when he saw a shirtless England swinging around…was that a scarf or his shirt? Maybe a REALLY big sock?

When the next picture showed, however, his jaw hit the floor. He paused the video, eyes wide, and stared at the picture. It was…England sitting on his lap. Okay, kind of weird, but not _shocking_. But they were making out. They were really into it or something, because their mouths were…kind of open…and he could see tongues. And that wasn't all. England wasn't wearing pants.

America drew his eyes away from the picture and looked up at the title. The only word that he didn't understand was 'UsUk.' He glanced at the suggestions bar and, sure enough, there were more pictures of the two. Some more detailed than others.

He had known England for a long time, but he didn't know whether he liked these pictures or not. To tell the truth, there were a few times where thoughts like these would cross his mind, but he tried to banish them as soon as they appeared.

The time on the laptop caught his eye, and he realized he would be late for the world meeting if he didn't hurry and leave. He set the laptop down and bounded to the door with his car keys, finishing his burger on the way.

**-(-)-**

America adjusted his jacket before walking into the world meeting, and he saw that everyone was already seated.

"Hey guys, I'm here, your lives just got better!" He shouted, waving a hand as he sat down. The meeting continued like any other. Somebody(probably England) was trying to do a boring presentation, people argued, and Germany flipped out and did that German thing where he yelled at everyone and they all shut up.

America was off in la-la land most of the time, though, so he didn't realize the meeting had ended until England walked up to him.

"Hello America, ready to go?" He asked, pulling on his coat.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we were gonna have tea!" America smiled as he remembered their plans. They were going to England's house to have tea. America and England still liked to spend time together, contrary to what most people think.

**-(-)-**

"Dude, your house is still all fancy," America said, sitting on a stool. England had a weird countertop that wrapped around the kitchen, but didn't have a wall between the dining room and the cooking area. It looked almost like a bar, but it was cleaner.

When England bent down to get the teapot from the lower cabinets, America had a perfect view of his ass. He suddenly remembered the picture from earlier that day and his face went red at the thought. England turned around at that moment and stared, confused, at America's red face.

"Is something the matter, Alfred?" He asked, turning on the stove and leaning against the counter.

"N-No, nothing's wrong," America said, waving his hands in a 'no way' gesture and laughing awkwardly.

"I hope you understand that I don't believe you one bit. I've known you long enough to tell when something is on your mind. Come on then, spit it out," England leaned closer to America and smiled at him. The teacup screeched as the water reached boiling point. As England prepared the tea, America watched.

"Well?" England asked, handing America a cup of tea and sipping from his own.

"Well…I was on the computer this morning…and I found a…video," America said, trying not to make eye contact with England.

"Well, it's not like you to act like this, so it must have been interesting," He said, hiding his smirk behind his teacup. England had a good idea of what America had seen, but he wanted to see America try to explain it for just a little longer.

"N-No, not at all!" America said too fast, moving into the living room to sit on the couch with England.

"Hmm, really?" England asked, a glint in his eyes. America had no idea, but England had liked him for as long as he could remember. He also knew about the huge fandom that wanted them together. When nobody was looking, he would watch videos of them and read fan stories whenever he could. The most popular picture was of England sitting on America's lap, no pants, and making out. It happened to be one of his favorites.

"Well…it had a certain picture in it," America said gingerly, setting down his teacup. England did the same.

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about. Did it look something like this?" England asked, straddling America and placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

America sat shocked for a moment, but something in his mind clicked and he knew that he wanted this, and that this was his chance.

"Nope. It looked more like…this," He whispered in England's ear. England shivered and gasped when America unbuttoned his pants. They went back to kissing as America worked on England's pants.

America chewed lightly on England's bottom lip, then licked it, asking for entrance. England gladly complied, opening his mouth and tilting his head for a better angle. Alfred immediately ravished the man's mouth, rubbing his tongue against the others.

"Nnngh, Alfred," England moaned as America slid his arms around him. America's hands trailed down until they were over England's ass, then squeezed harshly. England gasped and lurched forward, creating delicious friction between their crotches.

"That's it," America said, wrapping England's legs around him as he stood up. He carried him into the bedroom, groping and kissing him the whole way. When they got there, he threw him on the bed. England landed with a harsh thump, but before he could say anything, America was in between his legs.

America smirked as he teasingly slid England's pants off slowly. When they got down to his thighs, he abruptly pulled them off with one quick movement, throwing them across the room. England's arousal was painfully obvious, the tent in his British-flag boxers only a few inches from America's face.

America slowly palmed England through his boxers, and England's arm flew to cover his mouth so no noises could escape.

"Oh, come now, Arthur. I would love to hear those noises," America whispered in his ear, stopping his ministrations. England shook his head back and forth, keeping his arm over his mouth.

"Hmm…I'll just have to get you to change your mind," America said, smiling mischievously. He pulled off England's boxers so that he was completely naked, and took off his own shirt and pants. As soon as he was down to his boxers, he licked down England's neck.

"D-don't do that, my god," Arthur said, biting back a moan as Alfred moved down to his chest.

"Heh, you took your arm away from your mouth," America said, smiling up at Arthur innocently.

"Well, it's not like I had a bloody choi-ahh," England blushed as Alfred dragged his tongue roughly over one of his perk nubs. Alfred reached up with his hand and began tweaking it, all the while moving on to sucking the other, "Hhnng, w-where did you- ahhhn."

Alfred stopped abruptly, and sank lower until he was facing England's arousal. Without giving Arthur any warning, he licked the length from base to head, swirling his tongue at the tip.

"B-bloody hell," Arthur said as his back arched in surprise. Alfred smiled and sucked on Arthur's head, making him moan wantonly. Every time Arthur moaned, he would take a little more into his mouth. He was surprised Arthur had lasted this long, but quickly came up with a solution. He hummed for a second, making Arthur close his eyes and tense up, then abruptly deep-throated him and sucked harshly.

"Ah-Alfred!" Arthur screamed as he spilled his warm seed into Alfred's mouth, white strings shooting down his throat. Alfred swallowed it all and pulled away, smiling darkly and licking his lips. Arthur moaned just seeing the sight. His breathing calmed down slowly, and Alfred saw his eyelids closing.

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not done with you yet," Alfred chuckled darkly and moved his hands behind Arthur, running his fingers across his lower back. Arthur shivered at the light touch, but gasped when Alfred rubbed part of his eyebrows.

"Nnnngh Aahhh," Arthur moaned, his erection springing back to life. Alfred's own arousal was starting to get unbearable, so he reached into the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He took off his American-flag boxers, his aching member twitching as Arthur reached for the lube.

Arthur smirked, grabbed the lube, and flipped their positions. Before Alfred could start to protest, he coated his fingers and straddled the american. He bent over towards Alfred, putting his left hand next to the man's hip to support himself. He smirked up at Alfred as he inserted one finger into himself.

Alfred's erection twitched as he watched Arthur finger himself, face red and eyes half-lidded. He looked so dirty, it just turned him on to no end. Alfred had to hold back his own moans as Arthur started on the second finger.

Arthur bit his lip as the second finger entered him, pausing to get used to the feeling. He started scissoring in and out of himself, up and down, trying to hold back moans. Taking a deep breath, he slid the third finger in. After getting used to it, he started pumping faster and faster, but moaned loudly and fell onto Alfred as he struck his prostate.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the lube and spread it over his member. He flipped Arthur over so he was on his hands and knees in front of him, ass in the air. His member was aching painfully by now, and he could hardly take in the sight of Arthur so wanton in front of him.

"You ready?" Alfred asked huskily. Arthur moaned in response, nodding furiously.

Alfred quickly positioned himself at Arthur's entrance and slid in slowly, rubbing Arthur's hips to make him relax. When he was fully sheathed, he summoned up all of his self-control and stayed still, waiting for Arthur's go-ahead.

"You okay, Artie?" Alfred asked difficultly, leaning forward and hugging him.

Arthur's only response was a whimper of need and the rocking of his hips. Taking that as an 'I'm ready', Alfred began rocking forward slowly, moaning at the tight heat enveloping him.

"Arthur…You're so tight," He whispered in his ear, earning a shiver that made the hole tighten around him. Alfred began to pick up pace, grabbing the other male's hips for balance. His arms snaked around Arthur's waist and started stroking him teasingly.

Alfred swirled his finger around Arthur's head, rubbing the pre-cum in circles, then rubbing the vein on the underside of his erection.

"Hhhngh," Arthur moaned loudly at the attention, too many sensations going on at once. Alfred smirked through his lust and adjusted his angle, brushing against Arthur's prostate.

"Alfred!" Arthur screamed in pleasure, "Hit there again!"

Alfred quickly aimed for that spot and thrusted a little harder, hitting it spot-on.

"Ah, harder! Faster!" Arthur cried wantonly, trying to meet Alfred's thrust with as much force as he could muster.

"Gladly, if you keep making noises like that," Alfred whispered in his ear, licking the shell as he retreated from his ass. Alfred flipped Arthur and slung his legs over his shoulders, aligning his head with the puckered hole. He thrusted back in and hit Arthur's prostate immediately, making the man scream in pleasure. Alfred could tell that Arthur was getting close, his inner walls kept tightening and getting hotter.

Arthur clutched Alfred's shoulders and slammed himself back into Alfred's thrusts, moaning every time his prostate was hit. Alfred snaked his hand around Arthur's erection and started pumping it in time to his thrusts. They were both getting close, and as soon as Alfred wound his tongue in Arthur's mouth again, Arthur came violently, his seed spilling onto both of their chests while he screamed Alfred's name.

Arthur's inner walls tightened on Alfred, milking Alfred as he dove deeper in. He filled Arthur to the brim, still thrusting and pumping to ride out the orgasm.

Alfred pulled out, a bit of cum trailing out of Arthur's ass and down his thighs, and collapsed next to the man. He wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed the top of his head.

"You know, I've…loved you for quite a while now," Arthur murmured as he started to drift off, neither caring about the mess at the moment.

"I just figured it out, but I love you, too," Alfred paused, yawning, "Artie."

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Arthur said, attempting to roll his eyes but failing since they were closed.

"Too bad, it's my pet name for you now."

"Oh goodie. I'll," Another yawn, "try to come up with one for you, too. Maybe I'll call you burger."

"Please don't."

Alfred never got an answer as they had both fallen asleep already, having peaceful dreams of each other.

**Mikachi: Well, I didn't know I had it in me. As you can see, I realized how crappy the old lemon was so I decided to give it another go. Turns out I'm more French than I thought I was 8D I'm serious, I'm not even sure if I really wrote this. Like, what if I was possessed? xD maybe its cuz ive read a lot more lemons since then. Idk, but Im 99% sure this is better than the old one. Opinions? 8D**


End file.
